Question: If $x \diamond y = 3x-3y$ and $x \dagger y = x-4y$, find $(2 \diamond -1) \dagger -1$.
First, find $2 \diamond -1$ $ 2 \diamond -1 = (3)(2)-(3)(-1)$ $ \hphantom{2 \diamond -1} = 9$ Now, find $9 \dagger -1$ $ 9 \dagger -1 = 9-(4)(-1)$ $ \hphantom{9 \dagger -1} = 13$.